


Debt Repaid

by Rubitan



Series: Tumblr Batfamily Prompts [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Demons, Father Todd, Incubus!Dick, M/M, Religious Content, cambion!damian, demon!talia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to poor past choices Father Todd owed a great debt to a demon. Years later it is time he repaid it. Unfortunately he didn’t expect to take in not one, but two demons into his care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt Repaid

Jason eyed the small figure sleeping in the makeshift cot in the corner of his room. If he was the man - really he was still a child then - he was a few years ago, he wouldn’t have denied all accusations of owing someone a debt.

Back then he would’ve denied the existence of demons, angels, and all thing supernatural if only he didn’t witness that they existed first hand. But he was a changed man now and much wiser to the hidden secrets of the world. Which is why he accepted that he did in fact owe a great debt to a demon.

How ironic that a priest owed a demon his life. How ironic that it is because of a demon he was still walking the face of the earth and not rotting in the pits of Hell.

Jason sighed as he got up from his bed and left the room. He closed the door gently behind him. He needed to make his nightly rounds and check that all the candles were blown out for the night.

Damian. That was the creature’s - or was it a child? - name. The son of Talia the very demon that saved his life.

Talia had explained to him that Damian wasn’t his average demon. No, he was a child born from the coupling of a demon and human. A cambion is what they were called. At least that was what his books said. An abomination. One that would be rejected by either races if they were to find out.

Which is why Talia had come to him. She knew that while he followed the word of God, he wasn’t as prejudiced as others. He believed in the goodness of all creatures - whether they be from Earth, Heaven, or Hell - and that anyone should be judged on their character rather than what they were.

While Jason would’ve liked more of a notice before being dropped with a child cambion, Talia had seemed slightly frantic - which was surprising - when she had come to him. She barely had time to utter her request and give him the basics about Damian before she left. Gone in an instant as if she was never there to begin with.

The last few days in which he had been acquaintance with Damian, he realized that despite the youthful appearance, Damian was in fact more intelligent than a normal human. While he still occasionally functioned like all human toddlers, Damian was in fact a good few years old - even if he only looked about two. He was a baby in demon years, but would already be a child or even preteen in human years.

Jason blew out the last candle and ventured back to his room to check on Damian.

When he got there Jason’s eyes immediately glanced towards the corner. Nothing seemed out of place.

“Ah… so this is where the young master is hiding.” A voice filled the silence and chills went up Jason’s back.

It only took a split second for Jason to reach into the hidden pockets of his robes and draw out a gun, pointing it directly towards the intruder.

A demon in black and blue, sitting in midair with a devilish grin upon his face. Jason wasn’t fooled by that smile though. There was a dangerous glint in the demon’s eye and Jason wasn’t going to let his guard down.

“Get out before I shoot.”

And then the demon was holding his hands up as if to prove he wasn’t going to do anything.

“Now now, no reason to be so violent. I have no ill intentions towards the young master.” That mocking smile was still on his face and Jason felt his eye twitch just a bit. He may be a more patient man now, but he still didn’t do well when mocked or insulted.

“Maybe not, but I’m not gonna take that chance. Besides, you only said no bad intentions towards him. Which means I’m fair game right?”

The wicked grin widened before the demon burst out into amused laughter. “Gorgeous and smart. Lady Talia does know how to choose humans.”

Jason faltered a bit at the mention of Talia and the demon took that opportunity to snatch the gun out of his hands before holding it away with his tail.

Jason stilled as the demon caressed his face with a curious finger. “Yes. You are indeed quite lovely… oh if Lady Talia did not pick you I would have killed you on the spot for threatening me. Luckily she did because it would have been such a waste.”

A glare was sent the demon’s way and Jason knocked the creature’s hand away.

“Who are you? Did Talia send you here?” He discreetly tried to position himself in front of Damian’s cot.

“Ah.” The demon didn’t look to bothered by the hit and let his eyes travel to where Damian was sleeping. He looked back at Jason. “Forgive my rudeness. I am Richard.” The demon even had the gall to give a little bow while floating in the air. He straightened up and then shamelessly eyed Jason up and down. “And you?”

“Father Todd.” It then clicked in Jason’s head. “You’re an incubus.”

That grin was back. “Indeed I am. Richard the incubus, former caretaker of young master Damian. Though it seems you have taken over that role.”

“Not by my choice.”

“Perhaps not, but regardless of the circumstances you are Damian’s guardian now. And I will make sure you are doing a more than adequate job.”

Jason didn’t like that sound of that.

“Meaning…”

Richard flashed him another devilish grin. “Meaning I will be staying here until further notice.”

Suddenly Jason wondered why these things always happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I possibly will make this into a longer series. There is a lot more I can expand on haha.


End file.
